


losing face (dream smp x reader)

by whomegalul



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt, xReader - Fandom
Genre: X female reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomegalul/pseuds/whomegalul
Summary: “Sit,” Dream said. His voice was dark, laced with tendrils of hatred and evil, intertwining each other. He gestured to a seat on the opposite head of the table from him. His masked face conveyed only one expression, a smile. But at this moment you couldn’t tell if that smile was sinister or not.After joining the Dream SMP, you pledge to remain peaceful. But even the kindest can't remain neutral forever.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 329





	1. The Pig and You

The Pig and You   
  


Streaming was always something that came easy to you. It was nice to know that at the end of the day you could always talk to the minimal people that viewed your channel. Talking had never been your strong suit, as you always felt uncomfortable in social situations. At school, you were always the kid in the background, who never talked to anyone but your small cluster of friends and who definitely never raised their hand. (AN: You're 16 in this universe.) But when you were streaming, chat was always there, always, to support you. They were there, specifically for you, and that made your heart swell every time you thought about it. Minecraft on the other hand, was just as comforting. You'd been playing for almost 9 years, but in the past 2 you'd gotten especially good at the game, especially PVP. Bedwars and Skywars were your strongest suits. You had been on the leaderboard for almost a year, and had the largest Bedwars win streak below Technoblade. When you started streaming 4 months ago and met Techno for the first time, that was when your career really started to take off.

  
  


Meeting Techno had been a blur, and to be honest, you can't remember all too well (you were too busy fangirling the whole time.) But all you can remember was Techno dming you on Discord challenging you to a solo Skywars game.

  
  


Technoblade:  _ hello! i've seen you around on the leaderboard. i need to challenge someone. it would be just for fun of course. let m _ e  _ know! _

  
  


(AN: This is your IGN.) Queen(y/n): _ hi!! sure, i'd love to battle you. when and where were you thinking? _

  
  


The conversation continued as you'd expect it to continue and your battle was set to be this week on Saturday. You were extremely nervous but also prepared. Although Technoblade was good, you were good as well. And you weren't going down without a fight. (AN: Whenever it says, "Queen(y/n) has joined the game." that means you are now physically in the game.)

  
  


Saturday.  **Queen(y/n) joined the game.**

  
  


You stared at your surroundings. The hypixel lobby sign loomed massive over your head and the other players bustled around the lobby. Your messenger dinged, "Party Invite from Technoblade." You brushed off you knees, flicked you hair behind your shoulder, and walked over to looming statues that hover over the access portals. You were almost immediately sent to the world by teleportation. The breeze billowing around your face as your vision fell black. Landing hard on your feet, you surveyed your surroundings. Your island was close to mid but looking adjacent to you, so was Techno's. A plan began forming in your head. You hastily opened up the chests, grabbing a diamond chestplate and boots, a diamond sword, and wooden planks. Hurrying, you quickly bridged over to mid, almost falling from nerves. You looked around, not seeing anyone.  _ Good. _ You thought out loud.  _ I'm the first one here. _ You quickly open the chests at mid and pull out a stack of ender pearls, diamond leggings, and bottles of enchanting. Two players jump you but you are ready, knocking one into the void and critting the other out. Easy. Your plan was simple. You weren't going to go for Technoblade first. He was too valuable of a player. Instead, you could use him for clean-up; having him kill everyone else for you would leave you time to get stacked. You bridged over to the enchantment island and began to enchant your sword. Looking at the game creds, the number of players in the game was slowly inching down to two. You rushed back to mid. Technoblade was nowhere to be found. Your nerves crept up the back of your neck like an itch you couldn't scratch. Wind sending a chill down your spine. Then, you heard it. The snap of a branch, or was it the crunch of a leaf. It didn't matter. You whipped around and there he was, in all his anarchist glory. His long, pink hair whirling around in the gusts of wind, red cape billowing behind him. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it directly at your face.

  
  


"Let's dance," he said slyly.  _ Don't make the first move. _ You thought wryly.  _ Let him come to you. _ Technoblade came running at you at a speed unbeknownst to mankind, sword gleaming at his side. He jumped but you dodged his quick attack, making him fall at your feet. You swing your sword at him, but he blocked it right above his face, eyes intense from pressure. The ground slipped from underneath you as Techno kicked at your ankles. You both scrambled to your feet, and became locked in a deadly battle filled with strong attacks and smart blockages. You were the perfect match for each other, almost too perfect. You knew that in order to win, you had to do something that caught Techno off guard and surprised the both of you. So...you ran. Up the top of the mid tower and waited, baiting him.

  
  


"Y/n..." he whispered menacingly. "Come out, come out wherever you are." Sweat trickled down your back as your breath began to grow heavier and heavier. If this worked. Well. You heard the click of his boots directly below you.  _ Checkmate. _ You jumped down, your sword held in front of you. Slicing a thick line directly down his back, leaving a heavy crit. He yelped in pain and jumped around, caught completely off guard. Struggling to hold his sword from the massive wound on his back, he swung his sword helplessly at you. Jumping around, easily avoiding his painfully weak attempts of attack, you kick your foot into his chest, leaving a dirt stain on the clean, white blouse. Your sword swings, halting next to his neck, pulse visible under the tinted pink skin.

  
  


"Fuck," he whispered. Your messenger dinged, screaming, "VICTORY!" You were warped back into the lobby.  **Queen(y/n) left the game.** And that's how you met Technoblade.</h3>


	2. Hey Chat! I joined the Dream SMP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You join the SMP, and meet various creators like Nihachu and TommyInnit.

The day you joined the Dream SMP was an eventful one nonetheless. You could barely sleep the night before, tossing and turning, anxious sweats keeping your eyes open. Joining the SMP, well, that would be an immediate skyrocket in your career. What if people didn’t like your acting? Your skills? What if they didn’t like you as a person? You weren’t ready for the hate that would inevitably come with your new position.

Talking to Niki Nihachu had helped. After you fought with Technoblade, she had reached out to you, to congratulate you. You’d been thick as thieves ever since. She too, was a member of the SMP, a beloved one at that. Being the kind human she was, she had helped to soothe your nerves, but not enough to coax you into a smooth sleep last night. 

Sitting down at your desk, you turned your PC on. You knew that Chat would be freaking out. I mean, your fight with Techno was only a month ago. A couple of weeks later, Dream whitelisted you, but you had to build up the courage to even open up the server input, let alone join it. You still weren’t feeling too strong. After starting up your stream, you watched as Chat flooded in, in awe of your title.  _ Hey Chat! I joined the Dream SMP! _

“Hey Chat! So, if you can’t tell by the title. It’s finally happening. I’m joining the SMP!” You swallowed thickly.  _ Dammit nerves. _

<cupcakekiller> your joining the SMP! MegaPog!

<piperinnit> i’m so excited OMG

<swaggies> wait, who is she?

Your chat flew by.  _ Holy shit. _ You’d just hit 1k viewers. That was a first for you. Normally, you were on 300 views. Your smile grew wide. “Alright Chat, we’re gonna hop into a call with Niki. Nihachu if you guys don’t know her that well. She’s gonna be giving us a tour of the SMP,” you said, opening discord and ringing Niki.

“Hello?” she said, her voice was quiet and timid. You were both extremely similar, in kindness and shyness. Maybe that’s why you got along so well.

“Hi Niki!” you tried to keep your voice vibrant, despite your vocal cords still shaking.

“Are you okay?” she asked, kindly. Of course, she could see right through your act. No one could fool that woman.

“Yeah, I’m alright. Just extremely nervous that’s all,” you admitted. Rubbing your hands over your tired eyes.

“Trust me,” she said. “I, of all people, understand. This server is just as draining as it is energizing.” You sighed. “But don’t worry,” she continued. “It’s the most fun I’ve had on minecraft since forever. And you don’t  _ need _ to start wars or anything like that. You could just chill with me.”

“Thanks, Niki,” you said, smiling to yourself. “I really needed that.”

“Are you ready to join?” she asked, eagerly.

“Hell, yeah!”

**Queen(y/n) joined the game.**

<TommyInnit> wtf

<Tubbo_> Hello!

<awesamdude> Welcome (y/n)!

**Nihachu joined the game.**

“Where am I?” you asked. Even though you knew perfectly well where you were. You were kinda a fan of the lore. Spruce trees shot up around you. You had spawned right into one, in fact. Surrounding you was an ugly wall, made of cobblestone, dirt, and wood planks. 

“You’re at spawn. I’m coming to get you now,” she replied. Twigs snapped and your head whipped around. You were faced by a beautiful blonde girl, wearing a striped sweater and jeans. 

“Niki!” you yelled, enveloping her in a hug.

“Hi!” she said, giggling. “Follow me.” She began walking in the direction of a little opening in the wall. As she led you to civilization, she kept up a good conversation. “So, what are you thinking of doing here. Do you think you’ll be peaceful or..”

“If I’m being honest, and chat’s gonna hate me for this, but I’ll probably stay peaceful. I don’t wanna start anything that I won’t finish. It won’t end well for anyone,” you admitted.

“And that’s completely ok,” Niki said, moving her hair out of her face. “I was actually thinking that we could stay peaceful together. Make a bakery or shop of some kind,” she blushed. “Only if you want to though.”

“Are you kidding me?” you said, smile erupting onto your face. “Of course I want to. I was gonna ask you the exact same thing.”

“Pog!” she yelled, her german accent coming through a little.

…

“And here’s Tommy’s house,” Niki finished, gesturing to a massive pile of stones with holes in the floor.

“Oh,” you said. It was much more underwhelming in person. Someone slapped your shoulder, getting your attention. You turned around, and were face to face, with a very tall, blonde child. He was wearing a red and white shirt with brown khakis.

<TommyInnit> join vc 2

“I guess we gotta join,” Niki said, shrugging. The discord noise pinged as you entered the vc.

“Hello!” he yelled with a strong, british accent.

“Hi,” you say.  _ God, I sound so quiet next to him. _

“Oh god, not another wholesome person on the server,” he says, rolling his eyes. “One is enough.”

“Hey! Don’t hate on my queen like that,” Niki said, jumping in to defend you.

“My bad, my bad,” Tommy said. “Anyway, hello ladies. I just have a question for y/n.”

“Shoot,” you say.

“How old are you?” he asks.

“Really, Tommy,” Niki says, clicking her tongue. “She just got here.”

“I’m 16,” you say, already anticipating what he was gonna say.

“16, huh,” he says, smugly. “When’s your birthday?”

“April 9, 2004.” He was so predictable. But, you were kinda a fan after all.

“What the fuck,” he says.

“You guys are birthday twins!” Niki says, smiling.

“What time?” he kept pushing.

“Jesus Christ, Tommy. You won’t let this go will you.” You sigh. “I don’t know. Maybe 6 or 6:30 pm.”

(AN: I don’t know when Tommy is born. For the sake of this story, he is born earlier.) “Hah!” he laughed, glee visible across his ruddy face. “I was born at 8 in the morning! I’m no longer the youngest person!” He began jumping around in glee before leaving the vc to most likely tell Tubbo.

“Well, that was weird,” Niki says, breaking the silence. You just stood there, mouth agape.  _ What a fucking weirdo. _

“Anyways, since we’ve finished the tour, we could work on the bakery if you’re up for it,” you suggest, turning to face the beautiful girl. She clapped her hands and nodded. “We could make it out of spruce and put it in a spruce forest. Spruce is my favorite plank.”

“Sounds perfect,” she said. You locked your arms together and skipped to the outskirts of L’Manberg, ready to start the build.

…

“Holy shit,” you said out loud, checking your streamlabs. “I’ve been streaming for almost seven hours.”

“Oh my god, that’s insane,” Niki said. Potting plants in front of the newly finished bakery. It was made out of spruce planks and covered in vines. Lanterns lit up the inside and the dirt path that led to the building from the prime path. Windows let in the sunlight from the late afternoon. Wiping the sweat from your forehead, you turned to look at Niki, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, hands covered in dirt.

“I think I might go now. I’m feeling a little tired,” you said. You had to admit. Your eyes felt extremely heavy.

“Oh, okay!” she replied. Niki got up and dusted her hands off on her pants, moving to hug you.

“But,” you say, a finger pointing toward the sky. “I have an idea.”

“Do tell,” Niki said, raising her eyebrows.

“What if we got matching skins? For the bakery,” you asked. “I already have an idea for one.”  _ Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. _ You crossed your fingers behind your back.

“Of course! Oh my god, that would be epic!” she replied, jumping up and down in excitement.

“Wait, right there,” you said, disappearing into the shop. You undressed and pulled on the new clothes. You were both gonna look so sick. You exited the shop, pulling the door closed behind you. She gasped.

“Oh my god, you look so good.” You were wearing a black t-shirt, a dusty pink dress, your black combat boots, and a matching pink flower settled in your hair. You handed her the matching outfit and she ran in to get changed.

“You look beautiful, Niki,” you said when she walked out. She blushed. You held her hand, thrusting both your arms into the air. “Our bakery shall live forever!” you yelled, a grin consuming your face, as you both laughed till tears ran down your crimson cheeks.

(AN: Thank you all so much for the support! Some of these comments have me in tears. Sorry chapter 2 took so long to write, I was very busy with school and such. Thanks for reading! P.S. Technoblade will be in the next chapter. Spicy stuff will be going down.)   
  



	3. Advertisement and Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Nihachu, and Captain Puffy work on the bakery, but someone takes you by suprise.

(AN: For the sake of this story, Tommy’s exile did not happen and he is still in L’Manberg. He never burnt George’s house, Dream never put up the obsidian walls, and Tommy is still VP. However, Techno and Phil are working together, like they are irl.)

“Fuck yeah!” you yelled, as you knocked the last player into the void. VICTORY! popped up onto your messenger. “I am a PVP god, chat,” you said, smirking. “But to be honest, I think I’ll end the stream. There’s nothing for me to do and I don’t wanna be boring, you know.”

<dumbbeech> NO

<apples23> stay please!!

“You guys want me to stay? Well, what can we do?” you asked, glancing at Chat.

<dinomyte> DREAM SMP PLS

<gamergirl74> DREAM SMP DREAM SMP DREAM SMP

“I guess we could play some Dream SMP,” you said, exiting out of Hypixel. “Let’s see who’s on: Tommy and Tubbo, figures. Captain Puffy, oh I haven’t met her yet. Niki, my love. Philza. And Techno. Pog!” you smiled. “Maybe I will join.”

**Queen(y/n) joined the game.**

You spawned right in the bakery, where you logged off. Light filtered through the windows and lit up the inside of the cafe with a golden glow. It was early morning, and as you stepped outside the grass tickled your boots with droplets of morning dew. The garden off to the side of the bakery had wheat and sugar cane growing in nicely. Everything seemed to be in perfect order.

<Nihachu> y/n! join vc?

Puffy and Niki were in a call together. _ I wonder what they’re doing.  _ The discord pinged and you heard their voices ring into your ears. “Hi Niki! Hi Puffy, nice to meet you!” you said.

“Hi y/n!” said Puffy. “I’ve been hearing all about you from Niki.”

“Good things I hope,” you retort back.

“Of course,” said Niki. “Only good things are there.”

“Aw, you guys,” you said, blushing. “Where are you both?” 

“We are on our way to the bakery,” Niki replied. “Puffy wants to help us.” At that exact moment, she heard footsteps heading down the dirt path. She turned her head around and was faced with the familiar face of a blonde girl, and another pretty girl with brown hair and big eyes.

“Niki! Puffy!” you said, running toward them. “What’s up?” You gave them both a hug, ecstatic to see your friends again. 

“Well, I was telling Puffy about the bakery earlier today and she wants to help,” Niki said, smiling at the brunette.

“That’s awesome!” you squealed.

“The ladies of the SMP need to stick together, am I right?” said Puffy. “Anyway, I had a great idea for the bakery.”

“Ooooo, do tell,” you say, nudging her shoulder.

“We should advertise the bakery. Put signs up around the SMP, and get new customers.”

“That’s an awesome idea!” you clap your hands together. “Let’s get started!”

* * *

The three of you spent the next hour placing advertisement signs around the SMP. 

_ Come to our Bakery! _

_ Found by the edge of L’manberg. _

_ 1 Iron for 1 good _

_ 1 diamond for 1 stack of goods _

_ -Niki, Puffy, and y/n _

“I think we should be good,” you say, dusting your hands off as you hammered in the last sign. “Let’s head back to the bakery and wait for customers.” The three of you hooked arms and trotted off to the edge of L’Manburg. Once you got there you were greeted with an unfamiliar site. A pink haired man was leaning against the oak tree, red cape slung over his shoulder. He was talking to an older man wearing a striped green hat, he too had a cape with purple wings stamped onto the back. Technoblade turned to you and smirked.

“Told you she’d be here,” he said, addressing the older man who you soon recognized as Phil. (AN: Philza Minecraft :D) 

“Hey Techno! Hi Phil!” you said. You were concerned, although Techno was a sweetheart, in-game he was known to be ruthless. “What can I do for you, boys?” Techno stood up straight, uncrossing his legs.

“We need you,” he said, staring straight into you, almost through you. You shifted on your feet, crossing your arms.  _ What the hell did they want?  _ Niki came up to you, putting her hand on your shoulder. She could see that you were tense.

“Elaborate,” you breathed, matching Techno’s eye contact.

“You’re strong,” he said. “And a quick thinker.” He rolled his sleeves up, turning to Phil.

“We need more people like you on our side,” Phil said.

“What do you mean ‘on our side’?” Puffy said, stepping in. Techno turned to her, glaring. He didn’t like Puffy. He didn’t like many people. Probably only you, Phil, and Niki. But everyone liked Niki.

“What we mean,” he snapped, flicking his braid over his shoulder. “Is that we  _ need _ her? She would be stronger than most people on the server if she had good armor. Let me know your answer.” At that he whipped around, and stalked towards his horse, fists clenching and unclenching. You ran up to him.

“Techno!” you yell, gripping his shoulder and forcing him to turn to you. “What the fuck are you doing?” He paused, then smiled.

“We’re taking back the Dream SMP.”

AN: Thank y'all so much for reading. This is kinda a short one but I wanted to end on a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy, comment if you have any suggestions. I love hearing from people.

__


	4. Us or Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from the last chapter. Technoteam?

  


Us or Them

  


**“We’re taking back the Dream SMP.”**

  


The world zoomed right through your eyes. You heard a subtle gasp behind you. You couldn’t help but feel the same. Squeezing your eyes shut, you tried to get over your feeling of surprise. Such uncontrollable feelings could not be tolerated when you had to face the Blade. Control was key. After gaining your composure, you spoke, “What do you mean?”

  


“Yeah, what the hell  _ do  _ you mean,” Puffy said, hand slicing the air, the other fisting empty space. 

  


“Puffy,” you say, shooting her a glance. “Techno, I-” You never got to finish your sentence.

  


“Listen, y/n. Your choice is simple, you either follow us or you don’t and chase your worthless dream. And trust me, I’ve got enough TNT to make you regret  _ ever _ crossing me,” Techno said, like he didn’t care what happened. But you knew he did. His monotone would be the death of him. 

  


“She is not joining you!” Puffy yelled, moving forward. You heard the steady scrap of metal and the heavy breathing of the woman behind you.

  


“No, Puffy!” You place your hand on the hilt of her unsheathed sword. “It’s not worth it.”

  


“It’s us or him, y/n,” Niki said, her voice laced with emotion.

  


“I-,” you rub your temples. “You can’t make me choose like that.” Phil had been silent but he moved forward at that moment.

  


“I wouldn’t say it’s a choice between people but more a weight between chances.”  _ Leave it up to the old man to make goddam riddles. _ Sweat fell down the back of your neck, and your eyes flashed back to your duel with Techno. But instead of you who was fighting, it was Niki, powerless against Techno’s merciless sword. You open your (eye color) eyes. “I’ll help you.”

  


“What!” screamed Puffy. “How could you?!”

  


“y/n?” Niki said, you could hear her breaking down.

  


“I’m sorry, guys. But I’ll find a way out of this, I promise,” you crossed your fingers behind your back. “I can’t risk your lives and our dream.” You turned your back on them, head hanging in shame. You hopped on the back of Carl (Techno’s horse, the money maker :D) and set off for the colder regions of the SMP. You could hear Niki behind you, her knees falling to the floor. You twiddled with the pink fabric of your dress.  _ Was it worth it? _

  


…

  
  


Techno lived closed off from the rest of the SMP. As Carl rode away from civilization, you shivered. The frosty air bit at your bare legs as you curled your hands into your armpits. A spruce and stone house slowly panned into view through the fog and snow. Your cheeks burned red and your nose screamed from close frostbite.

  


“Cold?” Techno asked.

  


“What do you think?” you said, your voice as cold as the air around you. 

  


“Hey, there’s no need to get feisty,” he said. “Now that you’re with us, you should at least  _ try _ and get along.”

  


“You’re not the one who was forcibly taken from her own peaceful home to be a weapon, not even a friend,” you retort back.

  


“We need you,” Techno said, turning and facing you with a scowl. “And you know it.” He then pulled on Carl’s reins as the ride slowed to a stop. Both jumped down, Techno immediately storming up the stairs and slamming the heavy, spruce door behind him. Phil stayed behind, and offered a hand to you. You took it and hopped down from the horse.

  


“Is he always like this?” you ask timidly.

  


“Techno?” Phil responded. You nodded. Philza sighed, shaking his head. “It’s gotten worse with the pressure of the war. And now almost everyone on the server can’t stand to look him in the eye. He feels betrayed, but at the same time, like he himself was the betrayer.” He paused, looking upward toward the flurry of snow descending rapidly. “I know I shouldn’t be telling you his life story, since it’s personal, but Techno’s always been troubled. He’s caring, kind, and generous when he wants to be, but part of him is always conflicting with the other. The betrayal feeds into that, and trust me, being at a contradiction yourself is messed up.

  


“Yeah, I get that,” you said, hanging your head. You almost felt what could be described as pity for Technoblade, something you never thought you’d hear yourself saying. “Maybe I need to rethink how I’m treating him.”

  


“Don’t,” Phil stated. “It was wrong of him to take you from your own home. And I don’t know how he’ll handle being pitied.”

  


“Mmh,” you said.

  


“God, this family’s so fucked up,” Phil cried. His hand cupped his head, which had fallen against the stable door. You put an arm on his shoulder.

  


“Listen, Phil,” you spoke, your voice a soft whisper. “I don’t know much about what has happened, but from what I’ve heard, it is pretty messed up.”

  


“Is that your take on advice?” Phil asked.

  


“Well, I’m not done yet. Am I?” you say, sassily. “What I was saying was, that you’ve done a  _ great  _ job at being a father to them. From what I’ve heard with my talks with both Tommy and Techno, they had amazing childhoods. Yeah, sure, what’s happening right now is fucked up. But you can’t let that cloud the fact that you’re a fantastic father.”

  


“Thanks, y/n,” Phil said, smiling then ruffling your hair. “Let’s join, Mr. Angst, shall we.”

  


(AN: Hello Everyone! This chapter has taken me a while because I had kinda a writer's block. But we are back and better than ever! I’m hoping to post the next chapter soon. Big things are coming up!)

  
  


  


__

  



	5. The Dawn of the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Technoblade plan a dangerous mission. What could go wrong?

You had just begun to settle into the cozy, spruce cottage, when things started to go haywire. Not that you didn’t expect it, you were living with the Blade after all. Speaking of living with the Blade, it wasn’t that bad. He was neat and was a surprisingly good chef, although he was completely vegetarian, I guess that came with being a pig hybrid. It was still hard though, living with him and Phil, without your friends. You felt guilty, an extreme burden, and couldn’t help but dream about them back at home. Fingers snapping in front of your face brought you back to earth, twinkling stars falling back as you sunk down.

“y/n,” Techno said, falling back down into his chair. His cape was slung over the chair, button-up slack against his chest. His pink hair was out of its usual braid, long hair and shorter tendrils sloped down his frame. “We have to begin planning.”

“Planning?” you asked, concern mapping over your face. “Planning for what?” Techno rolled his eyes.

“Sometimes I wonder why we even endorsed you.”

“I wonder that sometimes too,” you retorted. You knew you shouldn’t be salty, but you kinda hated him for stealing you away from your home. However, sympathy for him overruled your logic, so you weren’t going away anytime soon. Techno ignored your comment and turned his eyes toward the thick spruce door. A knock shortly followed his gaze and Phil walked in, shaking the snow of his striped hat.

“Phil,” Techno said, standing up. “You’re here, good.” He clasped his fathers hand and led him to the table, where you sat, picking at the notches in the oak. 

“We’re planning to take down the Dream SMP, right?” you ask.

“You got it,” Phil said, ruffling your hair. “What are you thinking, Techno,” he turned to the pig-man. Techno rested his head in his hands, fingers bouncing along the pink-tinted flesh.

“I dunno,” he said, sighing. “I really don’t know.” Your head turned, gaze drifting out the window into the flurry of whiteness outside the warm cottage. Your eyes flashed with images of lanterns, silk, and music. You pictured yourself laughing with your friends, Niki and Puffy, as you danced the night away. Corsets, braids, and Victorian windows. Your wide eyes shot back to Techno.  _ I can see them again. _

“What is it, y/n,” he asked.

“I have an idea,” you said, nervously wringing your hands.  _ Was this the right way to go about it? What if they got in trouble or worse, in danger? _

“Well, spit it out,” he barked.

“A ball,” you said, abruptly.

“A what?” asked Phil.

“A ball,” you repeated. “One of those dance things. I know many people on the server enjoy fun events, it’s a way to get everyone together in one place.” Techno looked at you strangely, like you were some foreign creature. “It was just an idea,” you said, face turning a shade of crimson.

“No, no,” he said. “It’s actually a really good idea. And, bonus points, everyone trusts you. No one will have armor on. Kaboom time, don’t you think Phil.” You smiled at Techno and he almost grinned back, something very rare for the pig.

“Hold on,” you said; and grabbed his cheeks, smushing them together. His pearly teeth now visible to you, little fangs popping out the edges. You laughed.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Techno whined, ripping your hand from his face. (AN: TechnoSwear D: )

“Phil, Techno has fangs,” you said, laughing. Phil joined in, keeling over with a hand on your shoulder. Techno sat slumped in his chair, a frown plastered on his face.

“You’re all idiots.”

* * *

The plan was settled. And it was pretty goddam simple. Phil had spent the past three days building a magnificent ballroom. A sight for sore eyes, if you will. It was made from dark oak, with tall victorian windows, and warm glowing lights. Underneath the floor, were mounds and mounds of TNT, ready to go off at the push of a button. It was going down.

About a day before the ball, Phil came up to you. It was early morning and you and Techno were going over final plans and preparations. “y/n, I have a surprise for you,” he said, gesturing for you to follow him. He leads you to his room in the cottage, which was located upstairs opposite Techno’s. He opened his closet and handed you a tissue-wrapped package.

“For me?” you asked, grinning.

“Yeah,” he said and shrugged. “I know you were excited about the Ball, although it does have sinister intentions. So, I thought this would be a fitting gift for the coming events.” You unwrapped the paper and your hand touched a silky fabric. You gaped. Lifting the dress out of the package, you were stunned. It was multiple layers of blue silk, draping out of a white corset with gold flakes and chains almost dripping off of it.

“Phil!” you say, whipping to face him with a smile engulfing your face. You envelope him in a hug. “Thank you! It’s beautiful! And handcrafted too, you’ve spoiled me.” You giggled. You imagined yourself waltzing down the ballroom with Niki and Puffy. Your stomach growled and flashes of red flew past your eyes. Explosions and screams pierced your eyes. Blood, dripping crimson, drained out of the front of the dress. You covered your mouth with your hand, nausea clouding your brain. A arm guided you to the floor as you sat there, cowering, clutching the blue fabric.

“y/n, are you okay?!” Phil asked, paranoid. You squeezed your eyes shut, chest heaving. But you couldn’t stop the tears from flowing out of your eyes.

“I’m scared, Phil,” you said, shakily.

“Of what,” he replied, sitting down next to you, his legs crossed.

“I-” you couldn’t bring yourself to say it. “I don’t want them to get hurt. My friends.” You look up at Phil with big eyes rimmed with sadness. “They didn’t do  _ anything _ . They’re innocent. If we hurt the innocent, then we’re just as bad as the rest of them. Dream, L’manberg, and the others. I know I’m biased, but come on Phil, be reasonable. At least let me warn them. I can’t-” you took a deep breath. “I can’t have their death on my own bloody hands.”

“I know,” he said, rubbing your back. “And I completely agree. But if you do warn them, you can’t tell Techno,” he swallowed, roughly. “He has a hard time telling the difference between the innocent and the guilty.” You sigh.

“Thanks, Phil,” you say.

…

The night of the festival loomed. Drawing to a stop finally, right in front of your leather-clothed foot. You put on the dress, pulled tight the corset strings, and adorned your hair with white flowers. The blue silk flitted across your thighs as you walked along the lantern-lit path navigating the way to the ballroom. You entered the room, high windows aligning the massive dark oak doors. Phil did a really good job. A bunch of people were already there even though you were early. You saw so many people who you’d never met before. The attire was formal, so even old faces seemed new to your eyes. A blonde boy in a business type suit caught your eye. You tapped the boy’s shoulder, and Tommy turned around.

“Eyyyyyyyy!” he said.

“Hi, Tommy,” you spoke. “Have you seen Niki or Puffy?”

“Wow, someone isn’t excited to see me,” he said, smirking. You laughed.

“Of course I’m excited to see you! I just really miss them,” you said, sadly.

“I heard,” he said. “What happened?”

Hanging your head in shame, you spoke, “Technoblade happened.” You shivered as you remembered that night. “He threatened the bakery  _ and _ my friends. I couldn’t do anything, I had to follow.”

“What does he want you for?” Tommy asked, cocking his head.

“Nothing important,” you say, dismissing his comment. Out of the corner of your eye, you say a flash of red and a gut feeling made you swivel around. Niki and Puffy were standing at the ball’s entrance, gazing in wonder at the high ceilings. Niki was wearing the same dress that she wore to Fundy’s wedding and Puffy was wearing a cream-colored suit. They were here. They really were. You ran up to them calling their names, you skirt in one hand the other flailing in a wave. At the sight of you, Niki’s face turned stone cold and Puffy’s with a look that could only be described as anger. You stopped dead in your tracks.

“What’s wrong?” you foolishly asked. You knew what was wrong. But saying it outloud was harder than pretending the tension didn’t exist. Puffy started towards you, her fists clenching. Anger seeping through her eyes, drowning you in its tidal wake. Niki just stood there, arms crossed, staring at her feet.

“What’s wrong?” Puffy said, finger shaking as she thrust it into your face. “You left us. That’s what's wrong! And for a traitor too. A villain.”

“He’s not that bad,” you say, which was true but you knew that you deserved all the hate you were getting.

“But that’s not the point is it, y/n,” Niki said. Her soft voice and your name caught your attention over the string music. “You chose him over us, your friends. How do you expect us to feel about that?”

“Look, I know I fucked up, ok,” you said, your head falling in shame. “But you have to understand that I still love you guys and I still believe in our dream. That’s why I left. To protect you both. And I’ll always protect you guys, and that’s why you have to listen to me right now, ok.” Niki and Puffy looked at each other, looked back at you, and then nodded.

“We’ll listen,” Niki said.

“Something is happening tonight. Something dangerous. And I can’t stop it, I’m a part of this now,” Niki and Puffy looked extremely confused. “I can’t go much into detail, but all you need to know, is that you need to get out of here. You don’t want to be here when this all goes to shit.”

“y/n,” Niki asked. “What do you mean?  **when things all go to shit** .”

“Techno and I,” you paused, biting the inside of your cheek. “I’ve been with him a lot recently, and you get to know someone when you live with them, you hear their ideas and start to understand them.”

“But Technoblade is an anarchist,” Puffy said. “He’s a bad guy.”

“Is he really?” you say. “Or is that what you’ve thought your whole life. Is that what the government is telling you?”

“Oh my god,” Puffy said, rolling her eyes. “You’ve really changed.”

“y/n, who are you fighting?” Niki asked.

“What do you mean,” you asked, like it was obvious. “I’m fighting the government.”

“You can’t fight an idea,” she retorted. “ _ Who _ are you fighting?”

“I-I-” you stuttered, trying to find the words. The sound of the great wood doors creaking open interrupted you, saving your skin. A massive silence hushed the room. You turned looking for the culprit of shock. A masked man stepped into the ballroom, wearing a black suit with a green tie. (DRE!) His ceramic mask was decorated with an ominous smile, as he turned to survey the room. Painted eyes landing on you. Behind him stepped another man, although much smaller than the previous. He pushed thick glasses up his nose and wrung his hands nervously, fiddling with the sleeves of his matching black suit.

“Is that…” you asked.

“It’s Dream,” Niki breathed.

“Why does everyone look so scared?” you asked.

“He can do whatever he wants,” Puffy whispered to you. “He’s beyond powerful. And has access to resources and magic none of us could even imagine.” (Haha, creative mode go brrrrrrr.)

“Why do people let him? He just sounds like a bully to me,” the music had started again, and the guests continued to dance and talk.

“He’s not all forgiving, fear is both the greatest motivator and the greatest oppressor,” said Puffy. Your eyes followed the tall man, was he the one you were fighting. How were you supposed to fight him when he evoked fear in every passing citizen? When he was so all-powerful? almost like a god. You shoved your hands into your pockets, feeling the little button rub against your fingertips.  _ I need to remember why I came here. _

“You guys need to get out of here. This is the perfect opportunity for my plan,” you said, tugging on their sleeves.

“We don’t even know what your plan is!” yelled Puffy. “Why would we follow you?”

“Just trust me!” you say.

“We already did, and you betrayed us,” said Niki.

“Please!” you said, desperation edging your voice. They nodded, and you led them out the door, to the edge of the woods. “Run,” you said, your voice raspy with adreneline. “Run all the way to the bakery, and don’t look back. I know you don’t agree with what I’m doing, but just know I’m doing it for you both. We’ll be together again. Now go!” They took off, skirts in hand, heads facing towards the rising moon. You turned around, facing the oaken ballroom, flicking the button around in your pocket. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath.  _ For Niki. _ You pressed the button and covered your ears. A massive boom resonated, followed by screams and yells as flames began to lick the side of the building. Chunks of wood and glass flew past you, as one explosion came after the other. Heat tasted at your face as you shut your eyes again. You couldn’t watch.

**Tubbo_ blew up at the hands of Queen(y/n).**

**TommyInnit blew up at the hands of Queen(y/n).**

**GeorgeNotFound blew up at the hands of Queen(y/n).**

**Dream blew up at the hands of Queen(y/n).**

  
  
(AN: Hey guys! This chapter took me an incredibly long time, as it is my longest chapter yet. I have a couple ideas about giving certain characters canon lore. How would you guys like y/n to be Techno's canonic long-lost daughter. Family dynamics are pretty poggers if you ask me. Also, would you guys want more irl chapters. Maybe a streamer meet up? Let me know!)

__


	6. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting takes place.

Your chest heaved as you gasped for air. The ash swirling around you and the impending shock of what you had done burned underneath your heart.  _ I have to get out of here. _ You ran through the rubble, tripping on singed cloth and wood. Your eyes burned, similar to the fire turmoil crashing in your stomach. You ran for God knows how long, and at long last collapsed in front of the spruce cottage. Chest heaving, eyes burning, and head swimming. Your vision became cloudy as your eyes fluttered shut. The last thing you remembered before you passed out was a comforting hand on your shoulder and a voice whispering in your ear. “I got you.”

You woke up in your bed, in your room in the cottage. Your head felt like it was housing pounds and pounds of bricks. You grunted and tried to push yourself into a sitting position, but your arms felt like undercooked noodles. The door creaked open and Phil stepped in, he wasn’t wearing his hat, which wasn’t a good sign.

“Oh, good, you're up,” he sighed, a small smile brimming on his face. It was clearly early morning and Phil looked like he hadn’t slept in eons, bags closed over half his face. Your head screamed, as you fought to remember what had happened.

“How long have I been out?” you asked. Your voice sounded like you were deep underwater. Muffled and soggy.

“Almost two days,” Phil responded.

“Two days!” you exclaimed. Forcing yourself to sit up fully, Phil rushed to put pillows behind your back. “Is everyone-”

Phil interrupted you. “Most people died but,” he looked at your face as it clouded with shock. “But Niki and Puffy made it out I believe.” You sighed with relief. “You have other problems though.”

“What?”

“You killed Tubbo. Tommy’s fucking pissed. And George too. Dream, well, you know how much he cares about that Brit,” Phil said.

“Fuck,” you whisper. “They know it’s me.”

“They took a wild guess,” Phil said, shrugging.

You grimaced. “Techno told them, didn’t he?” you asked. Phil nodded. “I guess that was part of his master plan he didn’t tell us then.” You swung your feet around until they rested on the stone floor, you shivered the cold air laced goosebumps on your bare shoulders.

“They want you to see them,” Phil said.

“Who?”

“Tommy, Dream, etc. They’re having a meeting,” Phil scooted closer to the door. “To discuss your punishment.” You froze. “It’s happening tonight, you should get ready.” And with that he opened the door, and swept out of the room.

_ Fuck _ , you thought. Your breathing became ragged.  _ What the hell am I going to do? _

…

Two hours later, you, Phil, and Techno were standing on the outskirts of L’Manburg. The air was warm, much warmer than the chill of the snow you were used to. You could barely see beyond the tall columns of wood that shrouded the area but you knew the bakery was just out of view.

“y/n?” someone asked from behind you. You turned around, in sync with Phil and Techno. A small boy stood there, he couldn’t have been older than you. Tommy stood behind him, a look of pure rage and hatred filling his blue eyes as he took in your presence. “You’re late,” Tubbo said.

“I-” you began.

“Follow us,” Tubbo interrupted. Whatever you wanted to say, he clearly didn’t want to hear it. Both boys led you to a blackstone brick building, the meeting room. The masked man and smaller male with the glasses waited inside. Dream and George. Or so you’d heard, you’d never actually met them.

“Sit,” Dream said. His voice was dark, laced with tendrils of hatred and evil, intertwining each other. He gestured to a seat on the opposite head of the table from him. His masked face conveyed only one expression, a smile. But at this moment you couldn’t tell if that smile was sinister or not. You cautiously sat down, crossing your feet and wringing your hands. Phil sat down next to you, scooching his chair closer. Techno had been forced to wait on the outskirts, seeing as he was a wanted criminal and permanently banned.

“The ball was fun,” Dream said, breaking the silence that stifled the air. You gulped, but forced yourself to meet his painted eyes.

“I’m sorry,” you said, and it was a genuine apology too.

“Sorries aren’t necessary,” he said, picking at his nails with a jeweled dagger. “We’ve already decided on your punishment.” 

“Well, hold on a minute,” Tubbo began, but Dream silenced him with a wave of his hand.

“You’re a criminal, y/n,” he leaned forward over the table for emphasis. “And criminals need to be brought to justice.” You opened and closed your mouth like a gaping fish, but words drowned as they failed to break the surface. Phil came to your rescue.

“I think it’s rather unfair that she immediately gets punished without trial. Doesn’t seem very much like a democracy if you ask me,” he whirled to Tubbo when he said this. “You’re not really gonna let this happen are you?”

“It does seem a little unfair, don’t you think, Tommy,” Tubbo said, turning to the blonde. Tommy shrugged but his face remained stoic, like a statue, his piercing eyes penetrating your soul. It was like he was looking right through you and in that moment you’d never felt more vulnerable. You broke his gaze and looked down at your lap, where your hands were still trying to pull each other apart. “I think we ought to give her a fair trial.”

“No,” Dream said, bluntly. Phil erupted.

“Look, just because you couldn’t protect your “boyfriend” doesn’t mean you have to go apeshit on a child!”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Dream slammed his hands onto the table.

“Shut it!” Tubbo yelled, causing everyone to be quiet and look at him. Even Dream sat down sheepishly, glancing at George, who’d been silent the whole meeting. “We’ll make a compromise. Y/n, you’ll spend a couple of weeks in the prison that Sam built, okay,” he looked over at Dream. “I think that’s pretty fair.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Dream replied. He picked up his things and walked out, George trailing behind him. Tommy stormed out after him. Tubbo followed, but not before-

“Tubbo?” you called, it was the first time you’d spoken through the whole meeting.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry,” you looked into your lap again. Tubbo froze.

“I-” you didn’t give him a chance to finish. You didn’t want to hear it.

“Is he always this controlling towards you?” you asked.

“Dream?” You nodded. “I guess so. I mean, the president’s power is nothing compared to the wrath of a god.”

“Where did he come from?” you asked.

“No one knows, really. He kinda just...appeared,” Tubbo shrugged. “Like you, sort of.” Was Dream the villain? It certainly seemed like he was a tyrant, abusing his power to the point where fear was invoked when you spoke his name. Tubbo interrupted you from your thoughts. “We’ll pick you up tomorrow morning and take you to the prison.”

“Okay,” you replied. And with that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the meeting room. Phil came up to you and put a hand on your shoulder. But you weren’t scared. No. No, you knew you had much bigger things to worry about.

AN: IM ALIVE. Don't worry! Sorry about posting this chapter so late. Literally a month after the last one. I had a big writers block and also a lot of stuff going on at school. I included more of a dynamic with Dream and you meet a lot of other characters too. Let me know if y'all liked it and what I should add. THANK YOU EVERYONE!


End file.
